Love Within A Kingdom
by JaMisa27
Summary: Hinata was the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, Sasuke was the spare for the Uchiha clan, whether they thought they would get together or not, the odds just so happened to be in there favor.


**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to update but that type two error on Fanfiction wouldn't let me update my story! I am eager to introduce this story which I have been working on ever since I sent out my authors note for 'Fangirl or Not', I still have that story up which means it's still up for grabs, so get it while it's there! This story is for Always-there-with-tears or Bella Carin, as she prefers to be called. Please enjoy this story everyone and constructive criticism and opinions are welcomed with big arms! Also Hinata and Sasuke are 25, Neji 26, Hanabi 20 and Hiashi with the rest of the council are 40-50. I also made the characters OOC so they might be acting a little weird to you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Hinto Hyuuga and all the other council members, everyone else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Hiashi also belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but is still a council member.**

_**Chapter One: A Promising love**_

_**"Love can melt the barriers around ones heart and fill it with love and kindness they have longed to feel again." -Jamisa27**_

Hinata walked down the dirt paths of Konoha with her head down thinking about the Uchiha. She sighed, the conversation that took place thirty minutes ago kept playing within her weary mind.

_**Flashback/Hinata's Point Of View**_

_I knocked on the tall door of the one and only Sasuke Uchiha with a loud banging sound and he opened it a few seconds later. He opened the door slowly and stepped aside to let me in while moving his right arm in a wide arch to let me know I can come in. I walked in with my head held high and a stiff posture. I sat down at the first couch I saw and looked up to already see Sasuke sitting across from me with a serious expression on his face. I looked him in the eye with a curious glint while his eyes said he was all business, I wondered when he would explain why he told me to come here last night while I was walking home. I was glad he started talking because even though I am the head of the Hyuuga clan and have long gotten over my shyness, there are still remnants of it that have yet to fade._

_"You are probably wondering why I invited you here, but I assure what we're about to talk about is of utmost importance." The Uchiha said mysteriously._

_His tone of voice made me even move curious of what we were about to talk about. I decided that I was going to take this discussion seriously, because the way he was talking he practically had me wrapped around his delicately shaped fingers._

_"Yes, I do wonder why you would invite me here on such short notice when we hardly ever talk or have a steady relationship." I said with a strong voice._

_He smirked. "I only wish to close the gap within our friendship and possibly become more along the way."_

_I looked at him in suspicion when in reality I knew exactly what he meant. "Are you insinuating you have feelings for me and wish to become my best friend and my husband if I take you?" I said more as a statement than a question._

_He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest while nodding in my direction. _

_"I will give you the rest of the day to think about how you would like to deal with my feelings, at eight o'clock we shall meet at the intersection that leads to one of our castles, agreed?" _

_I looked at him, grateful he was giving me time to think on the matter. _

_"Yes, I should be able to meet you at the intersection, but if I am more than an hour late, leave, I am to have a clan meeting at nine, but it could possibly be moved to an earlier time if the council grows too impatient." I said so if I were to be late, he wouldn't think I had set him up for failure._

_Sasuke stood up and escorted me to the door like any other gentlemen would and we both wished each other a good day, he opened the doors for me and I immediately started on my trip home, thinking about the pro's and con's for accepting the Uchiha's proposal._

_**Sasuke's Point of view**_

When the Hyuuga girl left I softly closed the door and put my back against it. I slid down the door at a slow pace until I felt my bum hit the floor. I let out a soft sigh and started to think about all the reason I fell in love with Hinata Hyuuga. There are plenty of reasons, in fact, if I were to list them all on paper I would have the longest scroll in all of the five nation. The main reasons I have fallen for the fair maiden are more than obvious.

There is her beautiful pearl eyes that have a light shade of lavender, her dark blue hair which is so unique since she is the only one to have that shade in the whole entire kingdom and her pale skin which makes mines look sickly in comparison, she also has a body that was crafted by the hands of the great gods and goddesses themselves. Not only do I love her because of her physical features, but I also love her personality. Most Hyuuga's eyes are cold and heartless, but her eyes are filled with kindness and her hands are soft and gentle, despite the fact she is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. I could also listen to her voice until the end of time and the fact she is also the head of the Hyuuga clan means we shouldn't have any problems getting married since I am the head of the Uchiha clan.

We could be the perfect power couple and lovers but there is only one tiny insignificant flaw. I have no idea if the Hyuuga feels the same way towards me, no, I know she doesn't feel the same ways towards me, but she didn't turn me down as a soon as I told her how I felt. I guess the only thing I can do now is wait and hope that she will at least give me a chance to show her I'm the perfect man for her.

**Hinata's Point Of View**

I was so lost in thought that my body, mouth and ears seemed to be on autopilot. When I finally came out of my musings of the mysterious Uchiha, I knew exactly what I was going to say to him when we met tonight. I looked at the sun to determine if it was close to the time when I would meet Sasuke, I would have to wait at least a couple more hours until it was time to meet him. I called out to my servant and beloved cousin, Neji Hyuuga.

"You summoned me, Hinata?" Neji said while bowing down on one knee with a hand on his chest.

"Yes I have summoned you here Neji, I need you to wake me when the sun lowers a little bit more, for I have an important meeting with someone." Hinata said while her personal maid/sister named Hanabi Hyuuga picked out the outfit I would be wearing when I met Sasuke later on today.

Neji rose to his feet and bowed to Hinata at a ninety degree angle.

"I will do so without fail, but may I ask a question?" Neji asked curiously.

"You may." Hinata said looking at his bowed form.

"Who is the person you will be meeting tonight?" Neji inquired while rising to his full height.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I said with the smirk of a vampire's on my lips.

Neji nodded his head and bowed one more time before making a graceful pivot and walking out of the room.

"How do you like this outfit, Hinata?" I turned my head towards Hanabi and looked at the white spaghetti strapped dress that would probably reach my mid-thigh and made a low V-cut that would more than likely show off some of my cleavage and a pair of white flats. I smiled at the simplicity of it and said it would do for the meeting I would be having tonight. Hanabi nodded her head, glad that she was able to find an outfit her sister liked, so she laid out the dress and flats for later and watched as her sister dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

**One Hour Before The Meeting**

"Hinata, Hinata, wake up Hinata, its one hour before your meeting with the Uchiha." Neji said in a soft voice while shaking me gently.

My eyes fluttered opened and I sat up groggily, I thanked Neji for waking me up and sent him out to do whatever he normally would do at this time of day. I looked around the room to see if Hanabi was still lurking around somewhere. I couldn't see her so I assumed she must of left while I went to sleep. I stretched my long limbs and grabbed the outfit my sister picked out for me and quickly called out to Hanabi to bathe me while I was walking to the bathroom. When I finally arrived, I found her in the bathroom with a bath already prepared and a body sponge in her left hand and her right hand motioning for me to get into the water. I looked at her with a look of surprise but then regained my composure and just smiled while getting into the warm, comforting water. Hanabi started to wash my back and other parts of my body, while I did my private areas and face. I let her do my hair, neck, and ears so I could hurry up and leave.

I decided that I was clean enough so I stepped out of the water and dried my body with a towel while Hanabi went to fetch what she picked out for me. When I finished drying myself Hanabi came near me and started to dress me. When Hanabi was finally done dressing me I exited the bathroom and passed by my father's chamber. I told my father, Hiashi Hyuuga, that I was going out for some fresh air and then started to make my waytowards where I would be meeting Sasuke. I arrived to the spot where I was told we would be meeting and leaned against a stone wall that was the borderline between the Hyuuga and Uchiha castles.

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

I must of fell asleep in front of the door while I was thinking about Hinata because that's where I found myself a couple of hours later. I had to meet Hinata in ten minutes, but surprisingly, I remained perfectly calm instead of panicking about how I might be late, or I was in the same clothes I had met Hinata in this morning. I had given the maids and butlers a off today because I didn't want them listening in on the conversation Hinata and I were having. So even if I did want to change or do a quick wash up, I had no since of fashion so I would probably end up walking out of my own castle looking like a buffoon.

I stopped musing to myself and finally got up to open the door, I then softly closed it behind me and started to make my way towards where I would meet Hinata. I was five minutes early and caught sight of blue hair, I instantly knew it was her. I decided I would just stare at her until I was one minute from being late. I looked at her spaghetti strapped dress that made a low V-cut showing off some of her cleavage and reached her mid-thigh, she also had on some white flats.

I smiled, only Hinata would put on something as simple as that and not think nothing more of it. Then my smile turned into a predatory smirk, she's also the only who can do a mix of innocence and sexiness and not realize the effect she had on men, which was making them lust for her body. I decided I had remained within the shadows long enough, so I stepped out and started to approach her, like a predator would its prey.

When we were about five paces from each other, I stopped in front of her and watch her look up at me with an expression I hadn't seen her wear ever since Naruto and Sakura got married and had three children five years ago. It was an expression that I longed to see for what felt like an eternity. It was pure, uncontained happiness, the anxiety and disbelief I felt from that one expression she made scared me at how much power she had over me, even though she didn't know it.

When I was about to ask her if I were the one who made her this happy, she did something I will always remember and cherish for the rest of my life. She pushed herself off the stone wall and reached up on her little tippy toes and kissed me on my lips, then she wrapped her arms around my neck, so I wrapped my arms around her waist and things stared to heat up.

**Hinata's Point Of View**

As I leaned against the stone wall I could feel Sasuke's eyes roaming my body up and down. I didn't feel uncomfortable or violated because I knew I would have my revenge on him soon enough. He continued to look me up and down until I got annoyed with his constant ogling and was about to comment on it until he stepped out of the shadows with the same clothes he had on this morning. I wondered why he still had on the same white button down, black pants, and black loafers. I decided I wouldn't let my mind linger on something as trivial as that and got straight down to my revenge.

I put on one of my sweetest expressions and softly pushed myself of the stone wall, than I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed Sasuke on his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck in pleasure, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, but before I knew it my plan for revenge was slowly backfiring and becoming more then what I intended.

**No One's Point Of View**

Hinata and Sasuke knew that despite the fact that their lips felt so good touching one another's, that they needed to stop and discuss how Hinata felt toward the Uchiha. So they grudgingly stopped their innocent kiss before it could become something more and unwrapped their arms from around one another. Sasuke cleared his throat and got straight to the point, knowing the faster they got together, the faster they could get back to kissing.

"Tell me Hinata, have you decided on how to proceed with my feelings?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly, even though he was feeling anything but that.

"Yes, I have made my decision, though I have known the answer to your question ever since you asked me." Hinata said like she knew something he didn't, which she did.

"Well I hope you do not mind me asking if you could so kindly share what that answer would be." Sasuke said teasingly, catching the tone Hinata was using just a while ago.

All of a sudden Hinata went completely rigid and her expression went from a childish one to one of frigid seriousness.

"To be completely honest with you, I never had any romantic feelings towards you what so ever." Hinata said emotionlessly.

Sasuke eyes widened with shock and hurt and his eyes started to fill up with tears. Hinata looked at him blankly, but then grabbed his hands and positioned them to cradle her face. She quickly changed her expression from a serious one to a relaxed, loving one.

"Don't cry yet, I'm not done speaking, I said I don't have those kind of feelings for you, but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try and see if you could possibly help me reciprocate the same feelings you have for me." Hinata said in a soft, quiet voice instead of her usually strong and hard one.

Sasuke looked at her through his tear filled eyes, then realized Hinata's hands felt really warm against his. He then looked leaned his forehead against hers and smiled a heartwarming smile. He leaned in a little more and started to share a passionate kiss with her. Hinata leaned against the stone wall while Sasuke licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and his arms went back to her waist while hers took their respective place against around his neck.

They broke away for air thirty seconds later and then once again proceeded to have their tongues fight for dominance and invade one another's mouth. After a few seconds of that they wanted to explore their partner more so they started to grope, rub and grind against each other until they decided to go all out. Sasuke carried Hinata to his castle and to put it simply, Hinata was definitely not going to be able to go to the council's meeting tonight.

**Hyuuga Castle/ No Ones Point Of View**

The Council of Elders were going impatient, they had been waiting for the leader of their clan to come for more than an hour. It was absolutely ridiculous and the only people they thought could possibly know where Hinata was were her sister and cousin. So they summoned them into their chamber to interrogate them and see if they knew of her whereabouts. The head of the council, Hinto Hyuuga, decided he would speak for everyone when Hanabi and Neji arrived. When they arrived two minutes later they bowed at a ninety degree angle and asked why the council had summoned them.

"Well you see, Neji, Hanabi, we need to know if you know where Hinata is currently at because as you can see, we're all ready to have our meeting, but we cannot start without Hinata so please answer us if you know." Hinto said with a calm, gravelly voice.

Neji and Hanabi looked at each other and shared a look, they both nodded at each other with a smirk and Neji opened his mouth to speak.

"We do know where Hinata is and since she has never been late or missed a meeting, we suggest that you form a marriage proposal between Lady Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha." Neji said with a smile while Hanabi nodded her head to show her agreement.

All the council members looked at each other with a knowing look and all shared a smile of their own.

"So it has finally happened, looks like you all owe me the money in your pockets." Hiashi said with a smirk adoring his aging features.

Everyone grumbled and placed their money on the table while Hanabi and Neji looked on in shock when Hiashi dragged the money to himself and took out a bag he had under his chair and placed everything into it. Hiashi looked at Neji and Hanabi with a happy look and started to explain what was happening.

"You see, me and the council have been making wagers for years over Hinata's love life. Everyone always said she would be with everyone in the whole entire village except Sasuke, so I betted on him and possibly just got a million dollars richer." Hiashi said with a cocky smirk.

Everyone in the council glared at Hiashi, cursing him or either wishing they were him at the moment. After they got over their childish fits, they told Neji and Hanabi they were excused. The cousins bowed one more time before leaving the council to discuss Hinata's and Sasuke's future.

A year later Hinata and Sasuke got married, had five children, and lived happily ever after while watching, helping and telling stories to their children of their youthful days.

**A/N: How was it, did you think it was awesome? I know I did, I mean I'm like totally pumped and tired right now so this authors note is going to be short and to the point. Review if you want and give some constructive criticism if you find some mistakes, you opinion of the story, or just a simple review saying you really liked this story. Well, I believe I have stolen enough of your time if you even read this so go on and do what you usually would do after you've read a story. **


End file.
